supersmashbrosglobalapocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is a green dinosaur (actually dragon) species of the Mario and his personal franchise. He is hatched from an egg to assist Mario on his journey. His appearance is now updated to a brighter, green color, similar to Super Mario Galaxy 2. Also, his weight was gradually lowered, to create both a buff and a nerf ( his nerf dropped him to being the third worst character in the game's tier list, above Jigglypuff and Zelda). Attributes Yoshi is a somewhat balanced character. His weight, as mentioned previously, was gradually reduced, adding a pro and a con. His new Up Special Move, Yoshi Swings now grants Yoshi an additional, vertical recovery ability. His Egg Toss was moved to his Side Special Move and could recover more easily, akin to the prequel. Though his floatiness is open to even strong blows that deliver small knockback and damage. Above all, this character is decent, despite being extremely low in the Tier List. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA Yoshi was both buffed and nerf equally, though the nerf was favorable to push him near the end of the tier list as mentioned twice before. His attacks are quicker, easier to become interruptable to pull off combos, and are somewhat weaker. His new Up Special Move, Yoshi Swing, launches him a more vertical distance, providing a recovery capability. His Egg Toss is now a Side Special Move, which is also a recovery move. The move is now charged and a cursor appears to adjust speed and loft and the projectile is launched at all trajectories in a 360 degree angle, similar to SSB64 and Melee. Charging the move for a lengthy amount of time creates a set of damage, knockback, and speed. His nerfs, however is that his Yoshi Bomb has increased ending lag. His B-air is more difficult to combo and is a less effective WoP, similar to Jigglypuff's nerfs between Melee and Brawl. His air speed is drastically slower, being surpassed by Kirby and Jigglypuff, ranking him in third place with the said two being 2nd and 1st respectively. All of these updates are mainly revolved around his weight loss. Several cosmetic changes include a brighter green color to match his recent appearances such as Super Mario Galaxy 2. He has a new idle animation similar to his pose in Yoshi's Story. His voice clips recycled from this game are higher pitched by 4 octaves, also a reference to a Baby Yoshi in the game. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Left kick, then right kick. 9% first kick is 4%, second is 5% combined to the total. Note: Interestingly, all of Yoshi's tilt deliver equal damage percentages. *Side Tilt - Tail Flick. 9%. Trips enemies, though poor knockback and laggy. *Up Tilt - Tail uppercut. 9%. A positive juggling action. *Down Tilt - Low Tail whip. 9%. When utilized while crawling and on contact with other characters, it turns Yoshi in the opposing direction he is facing. *Dash Attack - Running headbutt. 11%. If this move comes into contact with a wall. Yoshi will proceed to cancel the attack. Smash *Side Smash - Headbutt. 22% (if fully charged). Has high knockback *Up Smash - Upward headbutt. 22% (if fully charged). Can Star KO or Screen KO at even low percentages. *Down Smash - Double tail whip. 19% (if fully charged) Prat Falls on second hit. Other Note 2: Similar to the previous note, this attack set coincidentally deals the equal set of damage. *Ledge Attack - Gets up and whips his tail. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Whips his tail while spinning. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Kicks on both sides. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Two quick headbutts on both sides. 6% Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial - A roundhouse kick. 12%. Interrupts his double jump, hence creating a Double Jump Cancel. *Forward Aerial - Headbutt - 16%. Meteor Smashes and Semi-Spikes at the starter *Back Aerial - Quadruple tail whip. 14%. First 3 hits each do 4%, and the final hit deals 3%. *Up Aerial - Does a flip and hits upwards with his tail. 13%. This additionally cancels his Double Jump. *Down Aerial - Flutter Kick. 33% if all hits connect. Is 11 hits and each deals 3% damage. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Chews on the opponent. 2% *Forward Throw - Spits the opponent forward. 5% *Back Throw - Spits the opponent backward. 7% *Up Throw - Spits the opponent upward. 6% *Down Throw - Spits the opponent downward, then stomps him. 8% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Dances around in a circle and says "Yoshi!!". *Side - Spins around, chasing his tail, then looks at it. *Down - Waves to the screen with one hand saying "Yoshi, Yoshi!!". Idle Animations *Makes a march pose similar to his idle in Yoshi's Story. *Stretches. Entrance Jumps out of a Yoshi Egg. Wins *Makes a short dance, then makes a pose at the screen. *Jumps diagonally while cheering. *Appears sitting on the floor, eating a heart-shaped cookie and encasing it with his Egg Lay. Loses Claps to the winner. Category:SSBGA Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters debuting in SNES games Category:Yoshi Series Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters belonging to a species class